The Silence's Predator
by Skychild101
Summary: "I think we should run." Felix said. "I whole-heartedly agree." Pan replied. So they did. Ah but you readers are confused, aren't ya? Well, let's start at the beginning...
1. Prologue: Runway

Author's Note: The story that I had always wanted is finally out! Though, I probably shouldn't start this story since I have two stories going on and this is probably why the stories on the profile are never gonna come out…but this story is must-come out. Anyways… time for credits! But you SHOULD read Dreamer-Girl96's story which is called The Jewel of Neverland.

Disclaimer: I don't own Peter's Pan background story. Dreamer-Girl96 owns the background story as the author had created. I also don't own Once upon a time…sadly.

Prologue: Runway

A figure was running but it seemed to be in a horrible state. Bruises, cuts and scratches were everywhere on its body. There was a cut that started from its wrist and it ended shortly. It looked as though it wasn't that very old since dry blood was still on it.

A voice came, making the figure to trip on a root from the tree trunk. It grunted as it fell down.

"There he is! Don't let him escape!" one of the people shouted.

Quickly scrambling up, he ran a bit further; the young boy who looked like he was four years old. Taking out an object, he looked at it but the voice from the guards snapped him back to reality. He threw the object, letting it to collide with the ground.

The moment it touched the ground, a portal started to open.

People called it Magic Beans and they allow you to open a portal anywhere you want to go. As the voices from the guards came nearer, he jumped in.

One of the guards saw this since he began to dive towards him. But it was too late since the portal disappeared, making the guard to fall on the ground instead.

With an angry face, he screamed with rage. "NO!"

* * *

The boy felt his feet slam against the hard ground but it still made him to fall. Steadying himself, he pushed himself up with one of his palms as his other forearm was on the ground.

He looked around to see a medium shade of blue sky. All around him were many cottage houses that extended further ahead though there are spaces between the houses. A clatter and a snort alerted him and he quickly scrambled backwards. He really didn't want to be run over by a horse.

The road was a dirty one. The boy realized that he was somewhere else. Far away from that horrible place…that is why he had a silly grin on his face.

"Oh dear. Look at you. Are you alright?" an elderly woman asked.

The boy got up to see a short plump woman who had old features on her face but she held kindness in her face.

"Uh…y-yes." his voice slightly croaked. His voice felt foreign as he didn't use it in days, making him to nearly forget the sound of his own voice.

"Tell me, dear. What is your name? You look like you could use a home."

It was quiet as the boy studied the elderly woman. It was then that he spoke.

"I'm Peter Pan."

Author's Note: Dun dun DUNN! Well I'm going have to leave you in suspense since I have to go to work soon. My very first job ^^ Anyways, later.


	2. A Rough Start

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews and for pointing out the mistakes :D gonna go fix them as soon as I type this chapter. Alright shoutouts!

Thanks to Dreamer-Girl96 for following the story and for the review. Thanks to TracyFace33 for following the story, favoring the story and for the review. Also, thanks to WhisperedxNothingsx for favoring the story and following it. Thanks to NinjaMonkeyGirl2013 for favoring the story and for the review. Thanks to dream lighting for following me, favoring me and for following my other Once upon a Time: A Hidden Past and favored that story. Thanks to Honeydewmelon56 for following Silence and for the review. Thanks to Claire for reviewing. And last but definitely not least, thanks to yarnell15 for favoring the Silence's.

Wow…a lot of people so I wrote them down on cue card…Onward!

Chapter 1: A Rough Start

"Come in dear. Don't be shy." the old woman replied, slightly nudging Peter forward a bit.

Peter took in his new surroundings. It wasn't that great to be honest but it held that comfy feeling in the atmosphere.

It was an orphanage. The woman, Evita, told Peter to go upstairs to his "assigned" room. Really, he could pick one actually.

It was a relatively sized room with a bed on the far right corner, a bookshelf beside it while a medium-size window was nearly in the middle of a wall. There was closet at the left side of the wall.

It wasn't much.

"Dinner will be ready, soon dear." Evita replied, making Peter to jump with startle. "The bathroom is at the end of the hallway to the right."

He looked at the dark hallway. It gave that ominous feeling as a light would flicker on and off. He slightly shivered from the vibes it gave off. After the woman went away, the boy decided to go into his room.

After all, if he was going to stay here for a while, might as well get used to where everything is.

He walked up the window to see the kids' playing or just talking to each other. Though, there was this one boy (who was leaning against the wall) and he looked like the type of person to not have any friends and probably kept things to himself: his hood covered his face. It was as though the strange boy had sensed that someone was watching him so he turned his head to Peter's window.

It was then that Peter realized that he was looking at him. Pan hastily walked away from the window before going down for dinner.

The room was long with five long tables. It was filled with kids' chatter as they ate their porridge. Peter stared at the table before voices that were at his table alerted him.

"Heard we got a new kid. Anyone know who he is?" a boy asked.

"Honestly, James! Are you really that oblivious or just forgetful? It's that kid over there. He looks sorta gloomy." the other replied, pointing his finger at Peter.

"What was his name? Peter…?"

"Peter Pan." a new voice drawled. Everyone turned to see a young pale boy with brownish hair. "It sounds like a name from a fairytale, if you ask me." he snorted.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Got a problem with my name, do you?"

He smirked. "I don't know. You tell me. Oh wait…where's your family, Pan?"

"You're here in the orphanage, too." James replied, rolling his eyes. "Idiot."

The pale boy glared before he heard the new kid speaking.

Pan growled. "Shut it if you know what's good for you. What makes you think that I'm related to that fairytale character?"

"Are you that stupid or just plain idiotic?" he asked, incredulously.

"I think you should leave me alone."

"Aww what's the matter? Too afraid to continue the conversation?"

Annoyed, Peter grabbed his spoon to dig into his porridge. He flicked the porridge at the boy's face as if the spoon was a slingshot. The boy gave a yell while people snickered.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a bit of porridge on your face?"

He angrily wiped the porridge. "You will rue this day!" he replied, dangerously.

"Oh, I'm sure!"

The woman told them to go bed. Peter walked up the stairs and was about to reach his room until something roughly grabbed his shoulders, slamming his back against the wall.

"Listen here, boy." the pale boy snarled. "_No one _makes a fool out of me!"

It was that annoying boy.

"Yeah that's great and all but I really need to go to bed."

"Being a good boy, aren't you?" he sneered. "Pathetic."

"Sort of like you?" Pan added, helpfully.

Growling, the boy made an attempt to punch Peter's face until something stopped the boy's arm from an inch of hitting Pan's face. Harshly, he was yanked off from Pan.

"Leave him alone, Sebastian." the new announcer replied, pulling the mean boy closer to him from the scruff of his shirt. "Useless child." Disgusted, the hooded boy threw him to the ground.

Sneering, he got up then walked away.

Peter observed his rescuer. It was that boy in which Pan had seen earlier from his window.

"Hey, thanks for—"

Abruptly, he got shoved against the wall.

"Don't get too friendly with me. I'm only doing this once." the hooded boy responded before releasing Peter then he went his own way.

A few weeks had passed, the pale boy, Sebastian as he was called, kept on throwing dirty looks at Pan who took no notice.

During those weeks, Pan had also moved from family to family but none of them seemed to want Pan: they thought that he was a strange boy or for other reason. Pan had also noticed that he didn't see that hooded boy anymore which made him to wonder where he was.

A knock came at Peter's door then it got opened. He didn't notice it since he was too engrossed in a book he was reading.

"Pan." the woman said.

No response though she smiled. "Pan." she said again, loudly this time. This had gotten his attention.

"There is someone waiting for you downstairs."

Closing the book, he followed Evita. Once they were at the destination, he spotted two old women that almost looked like they were in a very old age.

"Peter. This is going to be your new family." Evita responded.

"Hello dear. We're the Spinsters, Like Evita said, we would be your new family."

"Oh. Erm, are we going to leave today?" they nodded. "Oh um… I just want to um grab something from my room."

Pan sprinted up the stairs, went inside his room and picked up the book he was reading.

"Finally found a home. Have you?" Pan halted in his tracks, seeing Sebastian.

"Oh get out of the way!" he snarled, pushing Seb aside.

"All done?" one of the Spinsters women asked as they saw Peter coming down.

He nodded.

"Well, let's go then."

Author's Note: A longer chapter this time! Ah, poor Peter. He got stuck with a git for a while and then the hooded boy saved him from nearly being punched in the face. Anyone know who that hooded boy is?


	3. A New Home

Author's Note: I'm so glad that people actually liking the fact that I'm taking Dreamer-Girl96 Peter's background story and putting it in more detail as some of you would put it. Right: I need your guys help! Should I make the Spinsters tell Pan and the hooded boy (which one of you guys guessed right but I'm sure you guys already know the answer anyway ^^) a story like it's a typical bedtime story or should I make Felix tell Pan the story?

Thanks to SupernaturalCheetahFast for favoring the story.

And I totally forgot to do the responses and to answer the following questions:

Honeydewmelon56: Yup! ^^ Not a problem. This story randomly came to me so I asked Dreamer-Girl96 if I could use her Peter's story and yeah.

shyangel101: I know! Like really!? What happened to their usual twists and such?! *ahem* anyways…nope; I'm not going to include Amy as I will have different ideas for this story…you will just have to wait and see what those are. Thanks for the review!

Dreamer-Girl96: Well hello there ^^ thanks for the review

Claire: Thanks! Nope; Peter is not Rumple's father in this fic.

TracyFace33: Thanks for pointing them out! I mighta fixed it :/

Chapter 2: A New Home

The new home looked almost the same as the orphanage but just different. The moment they entered, there was a bed in an almost far corner.

A small kitchen was to the left side while two spinning wheels were on the left of the kitchen.

"Welcome home, as some would say."

Home.

That painful word would still struck Pan hard. He would sometimes have nightmares. He blinked as to not let the tears to fall down.

"Please. Make yourself comfortable."

"Ah ha! But you first need to meet someone. Boy, come."

Almost as if he was dragging himself, he slowly came into the view. Pan's eyes widened at the hooded boy.

"You." they both said at the same time.

"Oh? It appears you two know each other. If you don't know each other's name, perhaps you should introduce to each other." they then walked away.

It was a while before the hooded boy spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"They took me in. Why are you here?"

"They took me in." he said, smiling crookedly though Peter couldn't see it.

Pan glared. "You already know my name. What's yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered.

It automatically made Peter to remember about Sebastian. Though, this boy seemed cockier than him. Pan stomped away then climbed on his bed to read the book. Clearly, he wasn't going to get any answers from him.

Stupid damn bloody—

Argh!

Peter doesn't know who's more frustrating: him or Sebastian.

_How about both_? he snorted at the thought.

Throughout the day, Peter decided to explore the village. Cottage houses were extended further down the dirty old path; stores would be here and there while horses with wagons would often pass by. People kept bustling, trying to get home or some of them would just talk.

It looked very similar like the one in where Pan had first landed but he knew he was at a different village. Teliabre* was the village's name or something like that while the other village in which he first arrived was called Ville Chérie. The only thing that was different in Teliabre was that it had a kingdom that outstood them all.

Continuing down the path, Peter stopped to find a cottage house that was more of a storage house, if anything. Though, it looked like no one had used it in years. Taking a glance behind, he entered in.

The inside surprised him. It wasn't the usual storage house as he thought it would be. In fact, there was a huge circle on the floor, followed by two poles that were in the middle of the circle. The two poles were slanted, having the top of it touching each other.

Even though it had two poles, there was numerous of ropes; each being small, tall or medium in length. It looked as though this was used for training. There were also a few swords that were hanging at the side of the wall. A practice dummy got placed in a nearby corner.

A target for bow and arrows was also here just on the opposite side of the dummy. He should probably start going back soon since evening would befall them soon.

By the time Pan got back to the Spinsters, it was evening. Dinner was already set up and was also awkward as the two boys didn't spoke to one another.

It was pretty much the same like the orphanage: eat dinner and go to bed.

The boys were thankful that they had their own separate beds. They didn't feel like sharing one.

Author's Note: …yeah, I just randomly stuck another bed in there. Anyways, Teliabre was just a village name I came up with since I don't know the exact name for where the Spinsters live. If you know, please tell me! Sorry if it's erm short…but the action and that will begin at chapter 5, I believe…

Peter: shouldn't you be studying for your exam tomorrow?

Me: when did you came in? Erm…can you do it for me? *bats eyelashes*

Peter: No.

Me: Jerk. *Mumbles*


	4. The Stories of the Legend

Author's Note: …so I'm terribly sorry for not updating…I would've updated today (today's Saturday) but the people from work called me if I could work today…=.= yeah, it's supposed to be my day off today…oh well, that's how it goes.

Peter: Oh we so feel soooo unfortunate for you! *sneers*

Me: …what got you in the knot? *grumbles*

Peter: *glares then sulked away*

Me: O_O weird child *mutters

Thanks to yarnell for favoring the story.

Chapter 3: The Stories of the Legend

Peter gazed at the kingdom that loomed over the small little village. He had heard the stories about the Evil Queen that would terrorize the village until she gets what she wants.

But he hadn't heard the full story. All he knows that it was filled with fairies, magic, the Evil Queen, the Dark One and so on. It was a typical fairytale. It was one of the stories that was enjoyed from all ages.

Fiddling with his pocket, he pulled out an object that looked like a pipe. But this pipe was special. It was given to him by his mother before she died. It was the only thing that would remind him of her.

He pulled the pipe to his lips then played an almost haunted but beautiful music. He closed his eyes, letting the music to wash away his worries until he was completely relaxed.

"That's quite an interesting melody." the sudden voice made Peter to mess up a note. He turned around to see the hooded boy. Sometimes, Pan wondered why that boy always keeps his hood up.

"You can hear it?"

"No. I was deaf and someone motioned me that music was playing." he replied, sarcastically.

Peter scowled then gazed up at the kingdom. The sarcastic boy followed his gaze and softly smirked.

"Have you wondered what's in the castle?" Pan started. "Other than the Queen herself and such."

The boy made his way to sit down next to him.

"Some people say that the castle is full with gold and jewels that are guarded by spells and some fearsome beasts that is impossible to pass by. Many people had tried to pass the beasts but even if you did manage to defeat them, you will be at the brink of death. If you're not lucky, you may even die at the beginning.

Though, some would say that the Queen herself would be—like how some people would put it—as the final boss. So of course, she would be ruthless. However, there is also another person that is feared by all. He's quite a strange character.

His name is the Dark One. He himself prefers to be called the Dark One, not by his real name. He is to be believed that he could make gold from a simple straw. No one knows where he is. Some say that he is a fairytale character that resides in another castle. A fairytale character from Beauty and the Beast. There are also other fairytales like Snow White, Prince Charming, the dwarves, Aurora and so on.

Of course, there are fairies like the Blue fairy and Tinkerbell and so on. They each contain pixie dust and if you ever came across one, you might get lucky to have some of their dust. When you do, all you have to do is to believe while pouring the dust on yourself. That's why fairies exist. They exist because people believe in them. Without them, they're nothing.

All in all, people choose to ignore the message of this legend which is magic _always _comes with a price and the Queen will always watch your move, your every step…your every plan.

Despite that fact, Snow White attempted to take down the Evil Queen but she wouldn't succeed no matter how many times she tried. The Queen would always be one step ahead."

"Wow." Peter said after a while before he resumed to gaze at the castle.

"Guess you could say that. You shouldn't—not just you, but everyone—shouldn't underestimate the Queen or the Dark One."

The boy stared at Peter who was still gazing longingly at the castle. He then widened his eyes as if he knew what Pan was planning.

"Pan, don't."

"What?" he finally snapped back.

"I know what you're planning so don't do it."

"Aw come on! Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you want to know what else lies in the kingdom? Don't you want to know the dark secrets it holds? And don't you want to know how the Queen became what she is today? What you just said are _legends_! That could mean that the story lied." Pan responded.

"Even if they are just legends, Peter, you should still take it as precaution. You never know: maybe, there's more to it but it's just hidden…for fear that people might discover it and could possibly turn into a Dark One." the boy warned.

Pan groaned. "You have no fun at all!"

He rolled his eyes. "If you ever do go there, I'll haunt your grave and told you that I was right."

Pan stared dumb-founded since he didn't know whether to be scared or not.

-At the Castle-

"What do you mean he escaped?" she hissed. "You know that I don't tolerate failures!" she snarled.

"Sorry, your Majesty."

"Whatever." she snapped. "It doesn't matter since I don't know where he is!"

"Ah I think that's where you're wrong, dearie."

The Queen slowly turned her mouth into a sneer.

"Go." she told the messenger who nodded. He left. "Show yourself, o Mighty One."

"Ooo someone's grumpy." the voice said as it revealed a figure though the face was hidden in the shadows.

"I suppose you already know. I lost _him_!"

He let out an impish laugh. "Ah but that's where I'm afraid you're wrong, dearie."

"How? The useless guards can't even capture a fairytale kid! I doubt the kid even knows he is the real person from the fairytale." she scoffed. "So where is he?"

Instead of answering, the figure waved its hand in a circle and out came a floating crystal orb.

"This allows you to find who you are looking for. In this case, a boy. All you have to do is to look into this ball and it will show you. It's that simple really."

She looked at the figure was in the shadow. "How can I trust you?"

"Well it is your choice. Whether you choose to trust me or not is up to you. I'm only doing my part since you can be…incapable sometimes."

She sneered. "I would be careful to who you are talking to. Because of me, you're still alive."

"I think that's where you're wrong, dearie. It's because of _me_, you're still alive. Am I not the one who taught you how to make gold out of a straw?"

She glared icily at him. "I think you should leave."

Before the figure vanished, she spoke.

"Is there a price?"

Smirking, the person vanished. The voice only echoed.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." its voice echoed.

She stared at the glassy orb then went towards it after a while. If what the person said is true, then the orb should respond. The figure smiled cruelly when it responded, watching the fog that was lifting. It soon clearing, revealing a village and then, it showed a boy who was staring at the sky as he laid on a grassy hill.

"I finally found you." she replied, evilly.

Author's Note: Dun dun dun! The plot starts to thicken! What will she do? Oh yeah; don't mind Peter. He's a bit grouchy today and the stories I made up are completely random though it is true that Snow White was hunting down the Queen and such. Anyways…


	5. Nightmares haunts us

Me: Did anyone else watch the last episode? Oh my God! I cried! Why did they have to kill Rumple?!

Peter: *walks in

Me: *screeches* YOU! It's all your fault! *throws a book

Peter: OW! What the bloody hell was that for?! What did I do?

Me: *storms off*

Peter: What did I do?

Chapter 4: Nightmares will haunt us

"_Peter, my dear sweet child." a hauntingly yet a comforting voice came._

_Peter's surroundings was nothing but black. He felt himself floating in a black environment so he didn't know where he was. But the sound from the eerie voice made him to look for it, alas, the voice was not found._

"_Dear sweet child…"_

_Abruptly, the black void was ripped in half, letting him to enter in a new place._

_The boy stared at the new location in which it was very familiar though he couldn't place his finger where this was._

_It was dark as if the night itself had set in—which it did—though there were lights coming from houses so it's not totally dark._

"_It was your fault…" the hauntingly voice whispered._

_Pan froze when those words came then the scene focused on a particular house. If he could hear more closely, he could actually hear voices—angry ones—that were shouting._

"_He never really wanted you to be born. You were just a burden to her. That's why he left. He always thought you were abnormal…a disgrace."_

_CRACK!_

_Pan drew in a sharp breath at the sudden sound that came from the house. It sounded as if someone had just been whipped._

_Then, a stifled cry came._

_What was going on?_

_Whose house is that?_

"_Oh you don't know? How about a closer look on it…or rather let's have a nice visit."_

_Pan felt himself being pulled to that house and fell to the ground from the unsteady force that made him to lose his balance. He slightly grunted when he fell._

"_You idiot!" a voice exclaimed._

"_Don't you _dare _take that tone with me!" a new speaker snarled._

"_I can and I will!"_

_SMACK!_

_Almost as if he was afraid, Peter walked ever so slowly to the room to where those voices came from. His eyes widened, gasping though he covered his mouth with his hands for fear that they might had heard it._

_They didn't._

_It was almost as if he was invisible to them._

_However, he ripped his gaze away to see a small figure that was hiding in a nearby corner. He appeared to be cuddling against the wall as if it was to comfort him._

_Pan didn't need to guess that he was scared: it was clearly shown on his face._

_So…_

_Who is that boy?_

_Pan squinted his eyes before he backed away only to find himself against the wall. He suddenly found hard to breath so he slid down until he slightly pulled his knees closer to him._

_The thought of that boy scared and freaked him out._

_It was…_

_Him._

_He didn't…understand…_

_Or did he?_

_If that was him, then that was his…_

_He gulped._

_His parents._

_Peter scrambled up as he saw the man—his father—storming towards the door. But then, he slightly paused at Peter—not the little one—as if he could see him. It was a brief moment before he opened the door then slammed it shut._

_A stifle sob came, alerting Pan. He cautiously walked towards the kitchen, only to widen his eyes. There, was his mom who was on the floor on her knees while holding up a knife at her chest._

"_Mom! NO!" the "future" Pan shouted, running up to her in attempt to grab the knife. However, his hand just went through the knife. He again tried to grab the knife but it was futile._

_It was also no use since she couldn't hear him and with a stab, the knife clattered to the floor. Walking back, Pan moved away from the scene in horror while just in time to see the little Peter to go into the kitchen._

"_Don't go!" he tried to say._

_Pan wanted to stop him but he can't. A gasp came before a cry._

"_Mama!"_

"_They never loved you…"_

_The voice creepily echoed, fading away._

"Peter, wake up!"

Me: *walks while sniffing

Peter: *stares at the many tissues boxes* why do you have that many?

Me: I just watched the last night episode. I got it recorded since I thought I wouldn't make it on time from work. *sniff

Peter: *stares*


	6. Let's get down to business

Me: Well I'm excited for this chapter :D and possibly ermm… two chapters from this one will be when everything starts to come in :D yes, that includes—

Peter: So we begin!

Me: *scowls* oh! Doesn't anyone else think that the Spinsters are fishy? Since Malcolm said that magic beans are expensive, how on Earth can they get one? Maybe they're fairies in disguise *looks at them skeptically.

**BTW, Peter's bangs are similar to Link's bangs from Twilight Princess**

Chapter 5: Let's get down to business

Peter swung his legs over the bed, making them to dangle as he sat on the edge of the bed.

That nightmare…that horrible nightmare.

He had figured that the nightmare was showing about his parents…obviously…

It wasn't pleasant at all.

After being deep in thought, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over him. He suddenly did a double take back when Pan looked at himself. He had grown, being a bit higher than the story-telling boy.

A sudden pang entered him. He just realized what today's date was. It was a special yet a cursed day.

It was his birthday. His birthday when his mother died. He was ten, today. Peter secretly hoped that no one would know that it was his birthday today.

He didn't feel like celebrating it. He blew the bangs from his face as he pulled his brown boots on. He needed a haircut soon.

Sighing, Peter got out of his "room" yet he caught himself frowning when he saw the Spinsters spinning some things on the wheels. They were almost always there: they really were strange people.

Nevertheless, he started to think about that old storage house since he thought he could use it today...to see how it will work.

The Spinsters didn't really make a lot of money as he had realized it. So with that in mind, he decided to support himself in any way he can. Since the hooded boy was also here, he might as well take care of him too.

Though, he wished he knew his name so he wouldn't always call him the 'hooded boy'. If that keeps up, he might as well call him that permanently.

Speaking about him, Peter saw him sitting at the kitchen eating some type of food that didn't really look appetizing since he would almost always crunch his face into some sort of an awful expression as though he had ate something awful—in this case, he did—though he would change his expression whenever one of the Spinsters women would come by.

Smirking, Peter decided to skip breakfast for today, not because the food probably tasted disgusting-as it had been shown from the boy-but because he simply wasn't hungry.

After telling the two women of where he will be, he went down the path until he reached the old storage house.

When he placed his hand on the doorknob, a nearly harsh "slap" came on his shoulder, as if someone placed a hand on his shoulder...which it did happen.

The hand made him to twirl around to face the person. It was a gruff old man .

"What are you doing, sonny?"

"Er nothing. Just wanted to get some stuff."

He grunted as if that was his answer. He left, leaving Peter alone so that he could enter the storage. He would wonder why someone would build a "training room" in a storage room...

Pan took a moment to study the room before he walked to one of the ropes to test how strong they were by tugging one of them.

It seemed pretty strong, he decided. He also studied the ropes of how they went which were diagonally up, diagonally down, some were short, some were long and some would be nearly a zig zag and it would puzzle him since he didn't know how that could happen.

After studying them, he grabbed on the long diagonally rope and started to jump over it while his hand swung him over to the other side before he quickly jumped over the short slanted rope like a hurdle then he rolled under the next short rope. The third rope was long so the minute he got out of the somersault, he grabbed both hands on the long rope to swing himself underneath the rope.

His legs went through the air then he let go of the rope to leap into the air to grab the next diagonal rope. Pan swung himself over the rope to go to the short one to go to the short one in which he rolled underneath it before quickly jumping over a slanted rope.

Peter panted once he was done the whole rope jumping...He then eyed the dummy and decided to practice fencing though truth be told, he had never held one in his entire life.

He struggled with a sword in which he had gone to grab one. The blade nearly clattered to the floor while also dragging Peter along.

Cut him some slack, he's only a boy after all with no muscles whatsoever. He snorted at the thought. No worries: he will have plenty of muscles soon.

He chose to not do fencing...it will have to wait until he gets muscles.

So for now, he would do archery since that is the only thing that wasn't heavy.

The boy notched an arrow on the string before he started to aim at the target; he was hoping to reach a bullseye on his first try. When the aim was right, Pan released the string, hearing a _twang _as the arrow flew through the air before it was met with a hard surface.

He frowned when he saw that it wasn't in the middle of the target since it landed on the second white outer circle. This obviously meant that he had to practice more if he wanted to get better.

However, something else had crossed the young boy's mind. He recalled—or rather he had read it somewhere—where people can actually stop a flying arrow before it reached a specific target on the human's body. All it takes was timing and quick reflexes. Peter really wanted to try it as he thought it looked cool in a dangerous way but he knew he wasn't ready…just yet.

A whole lot of months he would need to spend in order to do that move. Heck, he even decided that it would probably to take years just to accomplish that.

Determined, Peter again notched an arrow on a string then released it…

* * *

By the time Peter was satisfied of his "training", evening had been set down as it revealed splashes of pink, orange, yellow and a tint of blue with a dimly blackish brown. In other words, it was Twilight.

Yet, something about that strange man wouldn't leave his mind alone. The way he acted…it almost seemed as if he almost knew what Pan was going to do.

Peter rolled his eyes at the ridiculous thought.

"You've been gone an awful long time." a voice announced, snapping from his long trail of thoughts.

"Out in the village. Lost track of time." Pan replied, flatly.

The boy seemed to buy it since he didn't say anything.

-The Palace-

"So I see you have taken my word."

The all too familiar speaker responded, earning the other figure to scowl in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter to you, now does it?" she snapped.

It smirked. "On the contrary, it does."

"No it doesn't…since you don't know what I'm going to do."

"You mean other than the obvious fact that you're going to hunt for the boy?"

She sneered. "Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"If that's case, you should try something else…something that isn't always too repetitive. And that means that you shouldn't try to capture him again when you it's not going to work."

"I'll do whatever I want." she said, stubbornly.

The mysterious person seemed to be deep in thought. "Well now if you're going to use magic, use it carefully. Magic is…simply valuable I might add. You just can't leave it behind."

Me: So…I slightly had a writer's block for the ending scene :3 but it will have to do. *hears a scream of frustration all of a sudden* the heck…? *walks out and stifles a laugh to see Peter trying to play wii*

Peter: That does it! *throws the Wii remotes*

Me: Hey careful with that you buffoon! Hear; it's very easy—wait is that Twilight Princess?

Peter: *sneers* wouldn't you like to know?


	7. A New Guest

Me: Well ignore Peter; he's being a grouch like always. So, here's the next chapter, mon animes! Anyone knows how to spell friends in French?

Chapter 6: A New Guest

Peter pressed his ear against the wall to hear the two women talking. Apparently, they're going to adopt another child from the orphanage.

"Are all the documents ready?" one of the Spinsters asked.

She nodded. "Yes. The lady, Evita, told us to drop by around afternoon."

"Oh! We better get going then."

Pan hastily scurried to his bed and opened his book to like he was reading all along. The women came out of the kitchen to see Peter reading a book and Felix (the name was still unknown to Pan) looking bored.

"Children, dears. We're going to be back soon."

The boys gave a nod then watched the two picking something up and then, they exited out of the house.

"Where do you think they're going?" Felix asked.

Pan sighed: he always wished he would know his name.

"Orphanage. They're going to adopt another kid. I eavesdrop."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you would. Where are you going?" he quizzed, seeing Peter walking towards the door.

"A walk in the village."

The truth was that he was going to train himself.

* * *

Pan sighed when he fired his fifth arrow. Each arrow was getting closer and closer to the bullseye though this one missed the target completely.

He can't helped it but too feel that something bad would be happening; he just doesn't know what it is. Peter also knew that he had to train other things like nitpicking. The boy closed his eyes when he drew out the conclusion which was he had to teach himself on how to _steal_.

Something of what Pan isn't fond of. The village—which to say the least, he was surprised—had been nothing but helpful and nice to him and he didn't want to be a wanted criminal like he was in his own hometown.

Peter frowned. He shouldn't say 'he didn't want to be a wanted criminal', that was no the truth. _Someone _had set him up so that was why he had the guards to go after him.

Pan would make sure to have a suitable punishment to whoever had set him up. However, he has a hunch though but he needed his evidence so that his idea could be confirmed.

Thinking that he should go back, he placed the Bow and arrows in its proper place then exited out of the storage. It was afternoon so of course, he was hungry. Just in time too since Pan saw the Spinsters walking down the road with a small boy who looked pale but that may be from the sunlight that beamed on him. He hoped it wasn't Sebastian. Quickly, Peter ran to the Spinsters home—he still wasn't used to calling it his home—and flung the door wide open.

It surprised him to see Felix stumbling out.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Felix said roughly then got up and went back in.

In truth, Felix wanted to know where Pan kept on disappearing. He didn't believe when Peter said he was going for a walk since two hours had passed.

He was up to something. Felix was sure of that. Peter shrugged at the sudden reaction before closing the door behind him.

The door got opened to reveal the Spinsters and another figure.

The two boys stared at the younger boy who also stared back as if he had found the two boys fascinating.

"Who's that?" Pan and Felix asked at the same time, making the two to glare at each other.

"Boys, this is Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpel, this is Pan." she motioned to Pan who gave a nod. "And this is Felix." she gestured to the hooded boy who was glaring behind his hood.

Pan smirked. "At least, I know what your name is, _Felix_."

"Shut up." Felix growled before marching away.

"Don't worry. He can be friendly when his grouchiness subsides." Pan replied.

He supposed that made Rumpel to feel a bit better since Peter could faintly make out a smile from the corner of his mouth.

"He reminds me of Grumpy from Snow White." Pan added.

That made Rumpel to crack a smile.

"If you value your life, _Pan_, then I suggest you be quiet!"

Pan grinned. "See? He gets friendlier each minute, that Felix."

Felix growled, making Peter to smirk.

Me: tsk, Peter, Peter…always making such trouble

Peter: *snorts* kinda like yourself?

Me: what's that supposed to mean?

Peter: I'm not the one who had teachers hunting down for you when you created a water fight for the whole school…

Me: *fumes* only because they didn't want the kids to be sick since it was the day before the exams and NONE of them WERE! *grumbles*


End file.
